The present invention is directed to a fastening nail for fixing a cover membrane to a bone void in a surrounding body-intrinsic bone filled with ossiferous material. The fastening nail has a nail head with a larger diameter enabling charging it with a pressure and/or an impact tool and having a nail shaft of a smaller diameter adjoining thereto, which comprises an essentially cylindrical holding part and an essentially conical tapering point end adjacent thereto. The invention is also directed to a setting tool for the insertion of the fastening nail.
In the field of maxillary surgery, it is standard to fill voids in the body-intrinsic bone with a bone replacement or ossiferous material which, for example, is composed of hydroxyl apatite granules, potentially mixed with bone granules of the body itself. A void filled with this ossiferous material is then covered with a cover membrane composed of a body-compatible plastic material or the like which will lie against the bone of the body itself next to the void. This is important so that the ossiferous material is penetrated in an osseous fashion by the bone of the body itself, whereby it is undesirable to have some other type of connective tissue, particularly mucous membrane tissue, growing through the ossiferous material, since a satisfactory filling of the bone void with the rejuvenated bone material does not occur in this case.
It has been difficult up to now to fix the cover membrane to the bone of the body itself reliably and tightly around the void so that one is able to avoid the undesirable growth of the non-osseous tissue into the bone void.